


【OK】偽りの夜、嘘つきな薔薇

by RemainsCat



Category: Ozakikkawa, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainsCat/pseuds/RemainsCat





	【OK】偽りの夜、嘘つきな薔薇

「现在，新郎可以吻新娘了！」  
容情肃穆、故作庄严地说完这句，尾崎才在周围喧闹的起哄声中重新站回到晃司对面，而对方正一脸窘迫地望着他。  
晃司泛红的脸颊呈现着已然喝醉的事实，那双细长眼眸中隐约透露的局促，却显示他尚存清明。显然，这令在场所有看客皆兴奋不已的荒诞戏剧，主角却无法安心投入其中。

事情的起因是尾崎提出的小赌局。由骰子点数大小决胜负，输掉的人必须随胜者差遣。想着即使没赢，下场也不过是请客或被灌很多酒而已的晃司，如往常一样，立刻毫不犹豫地答应下来。  
……然后，他看着坐在对面的胜者对他露出促狭的笑，提出了那个匪夷所思的要求。  
「吉川…」  
尾崎的视线落在他手中转动的酒杯之上，雕琢成山峰模样的冰块，浸泡在金黄色的酒液中，同杯壁磕碰着，发出清脆细微的叩击声。  
「…小时候我常常独自玩耍，很是孤独。那时看到其他孩子聚在一起玩新娘游戏，我也很想参与其中，却总是无法选定同自己般配的新娘呢……」  
他顿了顿，玩味的目光飘向晃司。  
「……那么这次，就由吉川你来扮演我的新娘吧。」  
「…什么！这不行吧！」  
立刻惊呼出声的晃司，被尾崎这异想天开的无理要求吓得瞠目结舌。他战战兢兢地把尾崎的台词从脑海中过滤了一遍又一遍，才终于确定自己没有误解对方的意思。  
「……那到底是什么…」语言能力被慌乱的情绪削弱，半晌才再度发出声音，「再说，哪会有我这样的新娘，我可是个又高又大的男人啊，没人会想看到这样的新娘好吗！」  
「…」尾崎没回答他的话，只是笑眯眯地看着他。晃司从他的神情中读出了潜台词，四个字，「愿赌服输」。  
深深吐了口气，晃司无奈地看着尾崎。他沉默了整整三秒，突然一把夺过对方握在手中的酒杯，将余下的烈酒一饮而尽，然后将那杯子重重磕在玻璃台面上，「咣」的一声，吸引了不少好奇的视线。  
用手背拭去唇角滴落的液体，晃司的声音低沉而坚定。  
「……好。」他说。

聚光灯打在晃司脸上，闪得他眼睛生疼。酒吧这种地方一向不缺少好事观众，不一会儿两人周围便聚集了很多想看热闹的家伙。他们将尾崎和晃司团团围住，一副十分期待接下来好戏的样子。  
酒吧的老板是尾崎的旧友，这家店也一向有禁止摄影的规定，想必不会惹出什么麻烦。至于这些看客……他们一个两个都喝得醉醺醺，哪还有日本人惯有的谦和风度，想必早已连自己是谁都不记得，更遑论认出他和尾崎的身份了。  
晃司强忍着酒精侵袭带来的晕眩，逼迫自己更加冷静地思考当下情势。他平时总是被人评价行事莽撞孩子气，事实或许也的确如此，只是一旦事关尾崎，他不知为何就变得小心翼翼。  
这是种怎样的心情呢…连他自己也搞不明白。该死，头真痛啊……晃司想。在他确定这天发生的事不会成为街头巷尾的笑料之后，醉意终于战胜了思考。  
……管他什么后果呢，不过是场游戏罢了。只要敷衍地沉溺其中，然后快点结束这闹剧就好。

「新娘怎么可以没有头纱呢？」  
女人故作娇媚的尖利嗓音从晃司背后响起，接着什么东西被披在了他的头顶。  
「谢谢您，好心的女士。」  
尾崎对声音传来的方向抛了个媚眼，脸上挂着极具魅力的笑。晃司这才看清，罩在自己头顶的，是一块女人常常披在肩臂上的透明薄纱。白色的，看上去又软又轻。  
新娘……头纱吗。搞得像家家酒一样呢。  
明明是如此可笑的场景，晃司却忽然觉得内心有什么柔软的部分被触动了。他用指尖轻轻拨弄由身侧垂落的头纱，而这一切都被尾崎收入眼中。

今天的晃司看起来的确不是一名合格的新娘。  
纯白的衬衣包裹着结实的胸膛，外搭黑色哑光机车外套，将他原本就宽阔的肩和笔直挺立的脊背，称饰得愈发英挺帅气。宽松却有型的裤子包裹住那双令男性艳羡、女性垂涎的漂亮长腿，看似潇洒随性，却令人不由自主地遐想起隐藏在那写意线条之下的风景。  
该说是富有男人味呢，还是充满危险气息呢……尾崎想。或许正是因为晃司身上那份凛然肃杀的孤高气魄，才鲜少有女人敢于向他邀约吧。但即使如此……  
他审视着站在身前的晃司。长而妖冶的细眼依旧化着墨黑深邃的眼线，甚至还染着一抹若有似无的紫色眼影。鼻梁高挺而富有力量，性感丰满的唇抿成一条线，虽是在掩饰由当下场景引发的局促，却为他平添了几分倔强的诱惑。……即使那几缕任性垂落的发丝，也无法遮掩他极富存在感的男性气息。  
就是这样的晃司，当他略微低垂眼帘，以难得松懈的温柔神情抚弄由上方垂落的头纱之时，那隐约流散、不经掩饰的纯真，终究还是轻而易举地将尾崎击溃。  
像尚未被削去尖刺的玫瑰，冶艳而天真、美丽却危险。

「婚礼怎么可以没有进行曲呢，我们可是音乐家啊。」  
有些生硬地转移话题以掩饰心中的骚动，尾崎唤醒陷入恍惚的晃司，「吉川，你来唱。」  
「我？」  
困惑地歪了歪头，知道无论说什么都会被尾崎挡回去的晃司，甚至没有稍作反抗，便放弃似地哼起了婚礼进行曲。  
「当当当当，当当当当……」  
就在晃司开始轻声吟唱的瞬间，尾崎捏住了他的袖口。他牵着他，一步一步，缓慢走向酒吧正中的小舞台。所有人的视线都追随着他们，即使未曾真正十指相扣，但在所有人眼中，他们都仿佛一对真正的恋人，即将共同步入婚姻的殿堂。  
他们终于停下脚步。灯光聚焦的迷你舞台上，只有他和他两人。  
「这里没有牧师呢……」尾崎叹息，「那…就由我来兼任吧。」  
语毕，不等晃司反应他已上前一步，走到原本应由牧师所站的位置，煞有介事地清了清嗓子，向晃司发问。  
「吉川先生，你是否愿意成为尾崎先生的妻子，你是否愿意无论是顺境或逆境、富裕或贫穷、健康或疾病、快乐或忧愁，都将毫无保留地爱他、忠诚于他，直到永远？」  
晃司深深看向尾崎，眸中透出醉意。他喉头微动，像是想说什么而最终没说，脸上写满再也掩饰不住的局促。他目光浮动，总是忍不住向台下飘，直到撞见一双双期盼好戏的眼睛。  
他终于放弃了抵抗，将目光重新落回尾崎的脸上。  
「我愿意。」他说。

你说谎，吉川。  
你说谎。

「那么尾崎先生，你是否愿意成为吉川先生的丈夫，无论顺境或逆境、富裕或贫穷、健康或疾病、快乐或忧愁，都将毫无保留地爱他、忠诚于他，直到永远？」  
他转而问自己，然后立即、毫不犹豫地自答。  
「我愿意。」

…就算是谎言又如何呢？即使是谎言也好。  
即使这谎言，只能以游戏的名义维持一晚，…也好。

「现在，新郎可以吻新娘了！」

四目相对的刹那，尾崎在晃司眼中看到了清晰的抵抗。他在唇角勾出谁也看不见的自嘲，终究还是将脸凑上前去。  
周围的起哄声一阵一阵——  
尾崎扶住晃司肩膀的手指清晰地触碰到僵硬。他们之间的距离愈近，晃司的身体便紧绷得愈厉害，…就在晃司即将向后躲开那亲吻之时，尾崎提前绕开了对方，彼此的双唇没有发生任何碰触、便堪堪错开了。

台下爆发出雷鸣般的掌声，所有人都在欢呼、把烈酒灌入口中，所有人都尽情享受着这虚假的欢乐一刻。尾崎笑着望进晃司写满疲倦与迷惑的眼眸。已经…足够了。  
在所有人眼中，他们都仿佛真正的恋人。  
在所有人眼中，他们都并非真正的恋人。  
游戏结束了，没人会在乎作为收场的亲吻是否真实，就像奢靡的饮酒会上，没人会在乎那些虚与委蛇、阿谀奉承，究竟几分真假。

尾崎突然攥住晃司的手腕，攥得紧紧、紧紧的。他看着台下，说：「今天我请大家喝酒，感谢大家见证我和…夫人的婚礼。」  
又是一阵激烈的欢呼声。尾崎没有看晃司，只是兀自拉着他向前走着。  
「今天的钱先记在我账上。」他对酒吧老板说。

 

外面下着大雨。尾崎拉着晃司的手腕，在铺天盖地的降水中行走。  
「尾崎，你要去哪。」晃司问。  
「今天是我们的新婚之夜，当然是去我们的新房。」  
「……」晃司不再答话了，只是默默跟随尾崎的脚步。  
他们路过一家从窗口倾泻暖黄色灯光的花店，那光点燃了激烈泼洒的雨。明明已走过很远，尾崎却忽然掉头，拉着晃司推开那店的房门。  
「欢迎光临。」  
店内穿着条纹围裙的欧巴桑，起身鞠躬迎客，却在看清那两个全身湿透、手拉着手的男人时，露出轻微的错愕神情。尾崎从花瓶里捡出一束娇艳盛开的浅粉色玫瑰，接着从皮夹抽出万元大钞丢在柜台上。  
「今天是我和他的新婚，不用找了。」他说，还不等那女人展露嫌恶，已像是要躲避什么一般，匆匆再度拉起晃司的手，从花店逃了出去。

「吉川，」尾崎边走边说，声音中带着勉强的笑意，「你看到了吗，刚刚的阿姨在笑着祝福我们呢。」  
「……她没有，」晃司的声音被雨声笼罩，显得有些无力，「…我看清楚了，她没有。」  
「是吗…」尾崎也收敛了声音中的笑意，那难以掩饰的哀戚，终于尽数暴露其中，「我们好可怜啊，连一个祝福都没有得到。」  
他接着说，「可这是在我们的结婚典礼上啊，…没错，典礼还没结束，我们还在典礼上呢…吉川，吉川。」  
「我在，我在呢……」像是被尾崎传染似的，晃司的声音中，也沾染了浓重的难过，「…如果能喝醉就好了，能喝到失去意识就好了，尾崎……」  
他们都醉了。  
「吉川，」尾崎说，「你别哭，别难过。我们来唱婚礼进行曲。」  
接着，像是要做出示范一般，他率先哼起那耳熟能详的旋律。  
「当当当当，当当当当……」  
……于是晃司也参与其中。两个大男人，在大雨淋漓的夜晚行走于六本木的街头，像小孩子一样，哼着歌。  
牵扯在一起的手，不知已在何时真真正正地，十指紧扣。

他们逃进进情人旅馆，在暧昧的粉色灯光下，审视那些挂在墙上的灯牌。尾崎指着最上方某张蓝色的照片问晃司，「那间，你说那间作为我们的新房好不好。」  
晃司没有答话，像是默许了。于是尾崎拉着他走到守在一旁的门房旁白，报出那房间的代码。门房是个满脸皱纹的老男人，正聚精会神地看着八卦杂志。他甚至没用正眼瞧上尾崎和晃司一眼，只是默默点好钞票、交出钥匙。  
「真是个体贴的守门人啊…」  
晃司突然小声地自言自语。

推开房间的刹那，满世界的湛蓝涌入眼中。一间被整个漆成蓝色的房间，天花板漂浮着云朵，像天空，也像……  
「吉川，这里好像大海啊……」尾崎扫视着整个房间，然后将目光落在雪白宽敞的大床上，「…这床，就像是漂浮海面的泡沫。」  
晃司沉默着，将已然淋湿的机车外套脱下，随意丢在地板上，然后一边牵扯领口的扣子，一边倒进大床中间。  
「好累……」他以细微而飘忽的声音感慨着，「…是新婚之夜呢，所以新婚之夜要做些什么呢……」  
他躺在床面上，双手摊开，湿漉漉的发丝纠缠着黏在脸上，修饰着他瘦削优美的脸部线条。他眯起眼睛，仰视尾崎，眼神迷离却坚定，像已接受了什么不能付诸言语的事实，于是就这样毫无保留地奉献一切。  
心脏猛地剧烈跳动起来，尾崎情不自禁地吞咽着唾液。一向渴求的事物全无防备地铺陈在面前，如此脆弱，如此散发着璀璨的魅力，令他找不到任何拒绝的理由。  
……晃司那色诱般的姿态，究竟是彻底的无自觉，还是有意为之？思维混乱已极、索性弃之不顾，尾崎将刚刚买下的玫瑰丢在床的另一侧，然后，将自己覆上晃司。

晃司的身体陷进雪色的床垫之中，被解开的白衬衫摊落在身下，凌乱、纯洁而淫荡。小麦色的肌肤和那片一望无边的雪白对比鲜明，在不甚充足的室内光线下格外刺激眼球。尾崎吻上他的脖颈，舔吮、然后向下，湿迹一路蜿蜒过锁骨，滑过胸膛，最终停留在胸前嫣红的一点。  
「啊嗯……」  
敏感之处感受到刺激，令因醺醉而有些意识模糊的晃司，情不自禁地发出轻细的嘤咛。醉酒后他的身体似乎较平日更为敏感，即使是最为细微的触碰，也能唤起他身体的反馈。  
「喜欢这样吗……小色猫。」  
尾崎的声音染上连他自己都未曾觉察的温柔，晃司的反应令他的心如同被箍紧一般甜蜜地生疼。他吮住晃司胸前小小的突起，用舌尖画圈舔弄，果不其然地收获了对方更多的反应。  
被压在身下的躯体已经起了男人最为熟知的变化，尾崎不禁低声感叹，「只是这样就想要了吗，……我的夫人如此淫荡，真让我这个做丈夫的困扰啊。」  
他审视着晃司。结实的胸膛、细而坚韧的腰肢，富有力量却不过分夸张的肌肉…真是个相当漂亮的男人。胸前挺立的两点，因方才的舔弄而洇湿，在灯光下反射着淫靡的光。  
……在晃司的锁骨下方，有不知哪里的野女人种下的吻痕，粉红色，看起来既性感、又令人生气。  
「真是只偷腥小猫……」  
明明自知没有置喙晃司的资格，尾崎却忽地感到有点难过。他用指尖戳上那痕迹，用力摩擦，像要将它们抹去似的。半晌，他又为自己的孩子气气恼起来，最终只是柔声叹息着：  
「啊…即使这只小猫是平胸，也还是那么地惹人怜爱呢……」  
「人家…才不是平胸咧……」  
晃司眯着眼睛，用有些气恼的声音模仿着女性口吻。他的声音因醉酒而较平时更为沙哑，看起来依然高大而富有男人味，这莫名的反差便显得尤为可爱。  
「好好好，我的小猫不是平胸。」  
双手抚上晃司的胸膛，沿着腰际抚弄而下。尾崎解开晃司的拉链，然后顺手勾下他内裤的边缘……那象征欲望的部位已彻底觉醒。  
好奇审视晃司初次暴露的私处，然后恶意地伸出手指弹弄，尾崎满意地看到晃司再度睁开眼睛，眸中满是被捉弄的不满。  
「喂，别玩……」低沉而别扭的嗓音，以及刻意望向未知方向的逃避眼神，「…都说是新婚之夜了，该做什么，你不知道吗……」  
为什么不看着我呢，吉川？请看着我吧，吉川。  
「知道…」尾崎轻声回答，「…我知道……」  
「那还不快……」晃司侧过脸，回答模糊不清得仿如呓语，句尾则彻底被他自己吞入口中，可尾崎却依然从他眼里醉意朦胧的躲闪中，找寻到了闪动着清明的决意。  
一切疑问都在刹那间得到清晰的解答，尾崎终究不再犹豫。他分开晃司的腿，将手指探入男人隐秘的部位。湿热、柔软……仅从触感来说，和那些女人似乎没什么不同。但这是晃司……仅仅这个事实，便令他的心即将崩坏般地剧烈跳动。  
已经无法忍耐了。并不只有今天，长久以来……一直以来，这都是他想要的。他一直一直，想要晃司。  
粗略地开拓完毕，抽出手指，不知由何处所生的烦躁夺走了尾崎全部的温柔和耐心，他的心中只剩下狂暴的占有欲。突然扯过方才的玫瑰花，他从上面解下淡粉色的缎带，然后在晃司挺立的欲望上面，打了一个花结。察觉到异样的晃司抬眸，薄怒和薄红同时染上脸颊。他皱眉看向尾崎，用略带凶狠的声音警告着，「……你，解开…」  
尾崎没说话，只是看向晃司……目光相触的刹那，他进入了晃司。  
没有润滑、也没有那层黏腻烦人的塑料薄膜。他看到晃司眼中因疼痛引发的失神，由任性换来的对视也被打断。晃司紧得惊人，连尾崎都感觉到被紧紧包覆其中的疼痛。  
没有快感，无论肉欲还是精神……他只觉得痛苦。即使那个总是不愿配合的当事人也正沉溺其中，谎言仍是谎言。  
玩火终会自焚，他自认从不是温柔的人，而身下这个不知所谓的家伙，也要为招惹他付出代价。  
「会痛吧……」以前所未有的轻缓声音抚慰着，侵略的动作却一直坚定。稍稍退出、接着再次笃定地进入，尾崎一点一点推进着结合的深度，「…第一次都是如此，很快就会舒服了…」  
「……」  
晃司有些嗔怒地看着尾崎，明明早已预知和接受了当下的状况，却仍为此时的被动感到羞耻。他想要回话，双唇轻启之时却只发出了吃痛的气音，那是尾崎看准时机的故意捉弄。即便如此，晃司还是不甘示弱地作出反击。  
「……这时代可没人会把第一次留到新婚。」  
他口气凶狠，音量却比平时轻而高，毫无气势可言。是示弱吧，尾崎想。要在事态中温顺地随波逐流、又无法完全放下自尊…晃司总是如此，然后把情况搞得一团糟。真是可爱到无以复加，你怎会如此可爱呢？回答我。……晃司、晃司？  
「…是吗，可我知道，这是你的第一次。」  
说出这话的同时，尾崎终于彻底将自己压入晃司，那是前所未有的深入，连晃司都不禁痛得低呼出声。尾崎从相触的身体中感觉到对方的僵硬，报复的快感和无法抑制的疼惜同时涌上，随动作而俯下的身体凑近晃司的脸。  
「现在，你是我的了，而我也属于你……」  
说着连自己都不相信的老派台词，尾崎的口气轻车熟路，心情却是前所未有的认真。他停住动作，看着晃司因吃痛而凝滞的表情，给他适应自己的时间。许久，晃司紧皱的眉才重新舒展……他们的目光再度缠绕在一起。  
晃司一直看着尾崎，像要把他的样子刻印入记忆永不遗忘似的，那目光太过直接，甚至令尾崎害羞起来。  
「……说谎。昨天你还和女人在一起。」  
宛若妻子一般的台词，无论如何都不像是从晃司口中说出。尾崎回忆起昨天，他和女友手牵着手、嬉笑打闹，晃司则一直沉默而面无表情地跟在后面，直到他告诉晃司：我们要去找个地方开心一下了，你先回去吧。  
「那么，昨天我的小猫有乖乖回家吗。」他刻意以轻松的口气询问。  
「当然。」毫不迟疑地回复。  
笨蛋…吉川你这小谎话精，尾崎在心中默默吐着槽。证据都留在身上了唷，那些被不知哪里的小野猫啄出的新鲜草莓……即使如此，他还是温和地表扬起对方，「是吗，小猫真乖。」  
……毕竟，进行这样愚蠢而无意义对话的机会，大概不会再有了吧。  
「你很喜欢把你的所有女人叫做小猫吗…」晃司的身上满是氤氲的酒气，「可我不是女人，告诉我，我是谁。」  
「你是我的小猫。」  
猛地俯身，在晃司唇边啄下一吻，侵入也随之变深、引出身下人一声毫无防备的轻吟。  
「…还痛吗，我要开始动了。」  
「快点…」晃司终究不再看他，「…你这幅犹犹豫豫的样子，真教人看不起。」  
「别怕，我会温柔的。」话虽如此而已。

「哈…啊………」  
在这痛楚和快感交织于一体的交媾中，晃司从未掩饰自己的声音。很不幸，本应皆是情场老手的二人，却都没什么同男性纠缠的经验，于是这场性爱的节奏被迫变得乱七八糟。幸好对于年轻男人来说，哪怕快感仅有分毫，也足以令他们抛却理性而不顾一切。  
尾崎侵入的动作非常激烈，速度也极快，最初仅仅只有疼痛的摩擦之中，也逐渐生出了几分难以启齿的快感。不想放过任何一分甜美的晃司，不禁用自己紧紧咬住尾崎的欲望，即使因此加剧疼痛也在所不惜。由撞击催生的热度越来越高，逐渐演变为燎原大火。  
「你好紧……」  
尾崎的大脑被冲刺的命令完全占据，明明正以被动的姿态受到侵入，却主动接纳、甚至推动这一切的晃司，实在太过耀眼，剥夺着他仅剩的每一分理智。天知道他只想更深、再深，直到终结降临的时刻。  
擦过某处的时候，晃司情不自禁地发出堪称妩媚的声音。「那里…那……」他用破碎的语言命令尾崎，淫乱地迎合起对方的动作。尾崎会意地加剧对那处的攻势，果不其然换来了晃司愈发强烈的喘息。  
晃司的手指僵硬地绷紧，承受着愈发剧烈的甜美冲击，他眼中冒着水汽，那双因快感而涣散的眸子，由于反射了灯光而璀璨如星夜。同鼻音一同溢出口唇的暧昧喘息，有时会因尾崎突然加剧的动作、变为难耐的磨人呻吟……真是幕无法形容的震撼光景。  
尾崎觉得自己快要疯了，但他终究没有疯。占有晃司的快乐终究压垮了罪恶感与犹豫，他贪婪地只求更多，只想自己全部的身心，与当下一刻的晃司交融于一体。  
像是无法承受满到即将溢出的快感，晃司扯住身下的床单，可任凭他用力到快要将它扯破的程度，由耻骨下方攀援而上的甘美滋味，仍激烈到几乎撑破他的身躯。他将手伸向下身挺立的昂扬，它已涨大到极限、由于缺乏爱抚而颤抖着淌落寂寞的泪液，可尾崎却霸道地拦截住他向下探伸的指尖，将它们紧紧按在被单之上。  
「别碰……」尾崎强硬地发出命令，「不可以碰，今天你是我的妻子，是女人，所以没有那东西。」  
好想碰触、好想发泄……快乐达致极限，便会化作痛苦，终究无法忍耐的晃司，发出带着哭腔的哀求，「求你……」  
「不准。」在上方控制一切的男人坚定地独裁。  
「啊……」已经无法回复对方的晃司，发出无意义的呻吟。泪水和津液一并流淌而下，他的全部意识已成为欲望本身。朦胧中，他想着尾崎的名字、喊出了那句向来无法说出的话。  
「我爱你、我爱你…」  
……然后，在眼前不断炸响的白色烟火里，他听见对方的回复。  
我也爱你，我的小猫。  
我不是小猫。晃司在内心激烈地反驳着，却已无法发出喘息以外的任何声音。  
「是，你不是小猫，你是吉川。吉川，我也爱你……」  
……是尾崎回答了吗，又或者一切只是他的想象？因醉酒而模糊的记忆终究只剩下碎片，晃司却在最后的最后，再度听见了尾崎的声音。  
「今天我们是夫妇，夫妇是会有孩子的吧，……啊，我总是这样觉得，如果我和吉川有个孩子，一定像你一样漂亮，像我一样聪明。  
「明天也想和你在一起，后天也想和你在一起。  
「永远…都想和你在一起。」  
——意识就这样沉入黑暗。

 

「我们，好像…酒后乱性了。」尾崎说，端着杯子坐在床的一角。咖啡的香味飘入晃司的鼻子，令他想起自己正饥肠辘辘的事实。  
此时是清晨，而他正瘫软在床上看向天花板，目光犹如死鱼。  
「下午还有拍摄工作啊……」  
以平静的声音发出哀鸣的晃司，看起来实在很可怜。虽然可怜，但实在又有些好笑。尾崎略带恶意地想象着下午晃司强撑工作的惨样，又觉得这样实在不道德，于是转移注意力地把咖啡杯凑近晃司。  
「吉川，你也要喝吗。」  
「要。」  
晃司盯住他手中的白瓷杯，眼神像饿上了好几天的流浪猫。强忍住笑意的尾崎收回杯子，「我再帮你做一杯。」  
于是晃司静静看着摆弄旅馆内咖啡机的尾崎，没有再出声。空气就这样陷入沉寂，许久，才被尾崎出言打破。  
「今晚还一起喝酒吗？」  
语毕，他终于情不自禁地笑出了声。

由谎言编织的夜晚，终究落下帷幕。  
唯有被雨淋湿的粉玫瑰，孤独地躺在床脚，缄默着见证一切。

The End


End file.
